


Her Light In His Darkness

by plumeriafairy14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I hope they aren't too OC, I'm sorry if I got some grimm names wrong, Injured Winter, Kisses, My first RWBY fic, Qrow x Winter, Qrowin - Freeform, Romance, just let them rest, not so secret relationship, or anything wrong in general, snowbird, they deserve better than what canon gives them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: After a mission that turned into an ambush, Winter Schnee almost died if it wasn't for the Huntsman and the group of kids who rushed to her aid. When she woke up after three days in a coma, Winter calls out for Qrow in the most 'Schnee' way possible.And for Qrow Branwen, it was a light in his darkness and a summon from his Ice Queen that will reunite them after almost losing her.





	Her Light In His Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> MY. FIRST. RWBY. FIC!!!! I'm really proud of this guys and I hope you guys enjoy it too! This is for all the Qrowin / Snowbird shippers out there! Here is my contribution to the ship and the fandom!
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! I'd love to hear from you!

 

The ground was hard as it scraped against Winter’s cheek. She gasped for breath while her right hand pressed against the deep wound on her side, desperately trying to lessen the blood that was pouring out of her. The other held her weapon, aiming it at the grimm that surrounded her and even though it shook with Winter’s pain, her glare remained fiery and proud despite the way her vision wavered.

She heard a growl as the largest Beowolf stepped forward and crushed a decapitated head of an Atlas sentry underneath its massive paw. Winter struggled to get up to her feet but she grimaced and blood trickled down the side of her mouth. With all her sentry escorts destroyed by the grimm and her transport ship burning on the foot of a rough cliff where a huge Nevermore rammed against it, Winter was a one-woman army.

A smaller Beowolf lunged after her but Winter was able to dodge it with what was remaining of her strength. She summoned her glyphs and shot forward to stab her saber into the grimm’s chest before she yanked it out, leaving the monster dead. Its dying howls spurred the anger of the rest of its group and they closed in around Winter to trap her and tear her to pieces. But she was a Schnee and a proud Atlesian soldier; she refused to go down without a fight even if it was her last.

But her body decided to betray her and she fell on one knee while she stabbed her saber to the ground in a futile attempt to support herself. It was all in vain when her vision darkened and she hit the ground once more.

This was it, this was how she was going to die.

_“Bumblebee!”_

_“Got it!” A twin response._

_“Weiss, shield!”_

_“Here!”_

_“What the--- Uncle Qrow, wait!!”_

A flurry of sounds clashed within the darkness that she slowly sank in; angry growls followed by dying howls, the clangs of metal against bone, and the sickening squelch of limbs being torn off.

Then, it became very quiet. Winter felt the faint feeling of being picked up and she was pressed against another person’s warmth. A familiar voice pierced through the darkness;

_“You are not dying on me, Ice Queen!”_

*

When Winter came to be, the first thing she felt was the numbness that enveloped her body. Her side throbbed dully and her muscles felt slack. She struggled to open her eyes and when her vision became clear, they focused on the spinning ceiling fan and the white hospital ceiling.

“Sister!”

Winter slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw that her worried younger sister had gotten up from her seat and Weiss scrambled up to her bedside.

“Winter,” she repeated, her light blue eyes bright in the dimmed light of the hospital room. “how are you feeling? Do you want anything to drink or eat? Do you remember anything?”

“Slow down, Weiss.” Winter croaked out, her throat feeling like sandpaper. “But some water would be nice.”

Weiss quickly nodded and got up to pour a glass of water that was set on a tray on Winter’s bedside. It was a struggle, but she was grateful when Weiss assisted her while she took small and slow sips. Shaking her head in a gesture of refusal, Weiss pulled the glass away and set it back onto the tray.

“What happened?” Winter leaned back after Weiss stacked her pillows behind her to help prop her up and support her as she sat.

“Your ship was hijacked by grimm at the outskirts of Atlas near the cliffs.” Weiss replied grimly. “We got your distress signal right before the ship crashed. We went to you and found you gravely hurt and surrounded by grimm.”

As her little sister narrated, Winter’s memories started to return piece by broken piece which were then supported by the evidence of burns on her skin from the crash landing and the deep throbbing wound on her side that she got when she failed to parry away a Beowolf’s strike.

Winter groaned and thumped her head back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath which she released with frustration. Her mission was a failure and she wasn’t even fifty miles from the capital. This was absolutely unacceptable. She was a high ranking Atlesian specialist _and_ a Schnee. Failure was something she did take lightly yet here she was.

“I know that look, Winter.” Weiss whispered but Winter refused to look at her and kept her lids fanned down. “The situation was fortuitous and you couldn’t control it. It’s not your fault, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Winter kept her silence and Weiss sighed.

“You know,” the younger Schnee sister said. “Qrow tore through that horde of grimm on his own.”

Winter’s eyes snapped open and that icy blue gaze met Weiss’.

_“You are not dying on me, Ice Queen!”_

“Are you sure?” Winter asked, her voice a little bit fuller now thanks the water she drank.

Weiss nodded. “He beat me and the others to you when we got there. It was over so fast that we didn’t even get a chance to help much. He was… somewhat terrifying. I’ve never seen Ruby’s uncle so furious before.” She paused and shuddered at the memory of those crimson eyes that glowed with unadulterated anger. “But the way he held you in his arms afterwards. It was...” Weiss halted and the expression that graced her features told she couldn’t find the word to describe it. “I honestly have never thought that a brash, rude, walking liquor keg like Qrow could be so _tender_.”

“Where is he?” Winter suddenly found herself asking. Her lips moved before she even realized that she was speaking.  

“I kicked him out.” Weiss replied somewhat proudly. “I got a little help from Ruby and Yang too. The man was stubborn. He wouldn’t leave and he wasn’t sleeping enough.” Weiss paused for a moment then said; “You should talk to him when you’re feeling better. I think it’ll help him calm down and make him stop blaming himself for what happened.”

Qrow was the type of man who kept his troubles to himself and often wore a mask with a sly smirk and a cool attitude. But Winter knew the Qrow behind that after all they’ve been through. Winter wasn’t stupid; in denial, but not stupid. There was something unspoken between them; something deep in its own secrecy.

In the corner of her eyes, she noticed Weiss stifle a yawn. Winter could tell that her sister was tired because of the dark bags below her eyes. “Get some sleep, Weiss.”

“But what about you?” the other protested. “Someone has to keep watch.”

“I’m feeling better. I have full control of my faculties and I only have my injuries to worry about.” Winter replied, her tone soft but firm with a brush of that proud military tone.

Weiss sighed. “Fine.” She stood up and fully yawned this time. “Just call if you need anything. I’ll be in the next room. Rest well, sister.”

She was about to turn and head for the door but Winter spoke; “Weiss, wait. Could you do something for me?”

“What is it?”

“Leave the window open, please.”

Weiss gave her a confused look before something in her expression rippled when she understood. “Alright, then.” She did as she was asked without question. She went to the door. “Good night, Winter.”

“Rest well, sister.”

The door closed with a soft click and Winter was left alone in her room. She stared out at the moon outside while she absorbed what Weiss had told her. Winter let her walls down until all was left was the woman that _felt_. Weiss was right, she should probably let Qrow know that she was awake and that she wanted to see him. But yelling for him from her window and into the whole hospital compound was absurd and walking out there was out of the question since her injuries were still healing.

Assessing the power that hummed through her veins, Winter lifted a bandaged hand with the palm up. A soft light glowed in the middle of it before it lifted and expanded into a small whirling glyph. Using the very little amount of aura she had, she used a certain amount of her semblance to create an animated butterfly. The avatar was small with intricate patterns on its wing and it strayed away from the small spinning glyph before it fluttered around her playfully.

With a single wave of her hand, Winter sent off the avatar she created and watched it flutter out the open window, carrying with it the secrecy of an unspoken message.

Hopefully, Qrow would be in the area before the avatar evaporates.

~

This was one of those times that alcohol was completely useless in helping clear Qrow’s mind. He wandered around the hospital grounds aimlessly while he took a swig on his flask every few minutes. The burn of the whiskey that slid down his throat was only momentary comfort but then the feeling of dread and rage resurfaced again.

There was nothing Qrow wanted to do right now than to slam James Ironwood’s face with his broad sword for being an absolute idiot and sending Winter with precious cargo with nothing but robots for her aid. Winter was the only living being in that carrier and James had too much faith in his machines that he didn’t weigh it in the equation that the cargo contained mostly prototype models that were absolutely useless in a fight with something smart like grimm.

“Fuck Jimmy and his shitty toys.” Qrow mumbled under his breath, speaking James’ name as if it was a curse. It didn’t mean that Winter Schnee was an Atlesian soldier that James could go and brand her as dispensable. She was a human being, for crying out loud!

He sat on a wooden bench that faced a large decorative fountain surrounded by flowering shrubs. Qrow reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask again. He unscrewed it and was about to take a huge gulp when he realized that he was out of booze.

“Well, fuck.” The Hunter sighed and kept his flask. “I’m out of booze, my co-worker is a complete inconsiderate dick, and she’s…” he leaned back and craned his head up to look at the sky. The shattered moon hung high on the roof of the sky and the stars twinkled brightly, a sign that the time was late and the night was deep.

Qrow’s bad habit of blaming himself for what happened rose up. Maybe it was his fault that Winter’s luck had turned for the worst because of his cursed semblance. Maybe James made that decision because Qrow’s bad luck inspired him to do so. Maybe he should best stay away from Winter and only interact with her for work. He should cut the ties, may it be as acquaintance or…

The Hunter shook his head; no, acquaintance was too less of a word. Friends? Qrow gave it some thought and considered the past that he and Winter had, a past that was fortified by overcoming obstacles as comrades.

Maybe something else or even, something more.

The two of them wouldn’t have smiled while they played their game of crossing blades back at Beacon Academy’s grounds three years ago. They usually went for each other’s throats but with smiles in their faces.

Qrow knew flirting when he saw one, subtle as it may be.

However, that was as far as it went when there were other eyes on them. The two of them had to keep up appearances, after all.

He averted his crimson gaze from the stars to bend his head and stare at his hands. The memory of an unconscious Winter Schnee who was bleeding to death flashed before his eyes and Qrow clenched his hands into fists.

“Dammit, James, one of these days I’m going to slam Harbinger on your fa--“ Qrow wasn’t even able to finish his threat when he caught a movement at the corner of his eye. The air stayed calm which meant it wasn’t grimm and it was bright. There was a streak of light in the darkness and he saw a snow white butterfly fluttering towards him. As it came nearer, it became brighter with a glow around its body and Qrow realized that it was an avatar.

A Schnee avatar.

Qrow quickly jumped to his feet the moment the butterfly came close and it circled him once before it landed to perch on the tip of his nose, making him crossed eyed before it burst in a show of white and blue glittering light in the darkness. It rained down on Qrow, settling on his dark hair like a crown of stars before fading away.

“Well, well,” A soft smile lifted on Qrow’s lips and he turned to look at the hospital building. There was a single open window with a soft light emanating from inside. “She could’ve called my scroll but this works too.” He chuckled and relief washed over him at the sign that her Highness was finally awake. “You’re such a show-off, Ice Queen.”  

The first step Qrow took towards the hospital was halting and he took another and another. Soon, he was running to gain momentum before he leapt and transformed into a bird in a shift of shadows.

~

Winter was taking it one step at a time in using her aura little by little to heal her injuries but she didn’t push herself too hard knowing that it would be disadvantageous. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even but shallow from her broken ribs. Slowly, she could feel the pain fade away by the minute but there was still a lot to do. Medication and rest are still necessary to assist the efforts of using her aura.

The sound of flapping wings pierced through the silence of the night. Winter opened her eyes and when she did, a crow landed on the window sill, its beady red eyes locking with hers.

“That better be you, Qrow.”

The crow leapt from where it was perched and right before Winter’s eyes, it transformed to take the shape of a man. A man she knew well from the deepest recesses of her heart which harbored secrets, wishes, and hopes.

Qrow landed on the floor, kneeling on one knee as if taking a pledge for a queen. His queen.

Slowly, he rose up to his feet and Winter felt her breath hitched in her throat.

“Branwen.” She nodded. Her poise regal despite her injuries.

“Schnee.” Qrow returned, coolly, while he withdrew his weapon and propped the hybrid sword-gun-scythe on the wall beside her saber. “You called, Ice Queen?”

“Yes.” The eldest Schnee daughter’s tone was businesslike and Qrow could feel a jab of disappointment which he disguised as a quiet sigh. “Kindly brief me on the events that happened after I lost consciousness and our current situation as of the moment.”

This time, Qrow rolled his eyes. And here he thought that Winter actually wanted to see him and not get into work right after waking up from a three day coma.

“Well, you’re highness,” Dry sarcasm. “your ship was ambushed by a Nevermore then you crashed and got outnumbered by grimm. We got your distress signal and rushed to the scene with my nieces and their team. I killed those shitbags, picked you up, and hauled your pretty ass home!”

“Qrow.” Winter frowned but the man was stubborn and he continued. “Could you quiet down?”

He ignored her; “ _Our_ situation is that we’re back here you were knocked out for three days with burns all over your body, at least four broken ribs, and a chunk of your torso almost sliced off. _My_ situation is that I’m fucking pissed at Jimmy-boy for treating you like a goddamn disposable toy soldier. If Ruby didn’t mediate the situation, I would have broken that tin can face of his. Seriously, what was he thinking?!”

“Qrow!”

“What!”

“You need to calm down.” Winter’s voice was even.

“The hell I am!” Qrow swiped his hand through the air in defiance. “You almost died, Winter! I held you… your eyes were empty and you weren’t breathing…!” he trailed off and Winter heard his voice hitch in his throat. The anger in his eyes subsided to flickering shadows. Winter was right, he needed to calm down so Qrow focused on her; with her snowy hair a silvery white cascade of waves down her back and those steely eyes the color of glaciers.

“Being a Hunter, I’ve lost people I know; people I’ve worked with. Friends and even family.” Qrow’s voice was quiet now. “But you’re on a whole different category, Winter. Not even the best goddamn whiskey in Remnant can make me forgive myself if I lost you.”

She knew she didn’t have to ask because those crimson eyes that locked with hers and the turmoil of emotion in them were an unspoken confession.  Winter felt her lips twitch into a ghost of a smile and then she gave a pained groaned when she shifted on the bed and scooted to the side to make room.

“Winter, what are you…” but Qrow fell silent when Winter gently patted the space beside her in gesture. He moved silently and the bed dipped when he sat beside her. Those glacial eyes bore deep into his but they weren’t cold. Qrow found warmth in those blue irises and it only exploded underneath his skin when Winter reached forward to gently cup his face. Her fingers pushed against his cheek, turning his head to the side to study him.

“Weiss was right; you haven’t been sleeping again, Qrow.” Winter murmured, her fingers sliding down to caress his jaw. “Lack of rest is detrimental to a Hunter’s performance. How careless.”

Scoffing softly, Qrow replied; “Look who’s talking. I’m not the one grounded in the hospital bed, now am I?” Snarky as he may be, he leaned in against Winter’s touch.

The two of them shared a quiet moment before Winter pulled her hand back and Qrow could feel the icy absence of her touch.

“This is shameful.” Winter’s voice was airy and the words can barely be heard. “How can I face General Ironwood with this kind of failure? That ship carried the latest robotic sentries that cost millions of liens to produce and I couldn’t even escort it properly.”

“Don’t worry, I made sure to pin the shame on him for making such a stupid order.” Qrow growled and Winter felt the blanket crumple when he clenched his fist.

“Even so, as a Schnee--!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Winter!” The interjection was hard. “Strip off the name and what are you? You’re human. You can _die_! For once in your life, live for yourself, not for the name or the military title!”

Those blue eyes searched his red ones.

“Look, uh,” He reached back to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice at ‘ya.”

“You’re right.” Winter concluded and Qrow blinked in disbelief. “You have a valid point.” She paused and combed her slender fingers through Qrow’s hair, pushing his bangs back to reveal those striking crimson eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would prolong the conversation by arguing but tonight, she was blatantly exhausted. “I’m sorry I worried you like that.”

Qrow sighed. “Ice Queen, you sure know how to push all my buttons.” He took her hand and pressed a kiss on the tips of her fingers where she can feel the warmth of his lips since the rest was bandaged. She also knew how to calm him down.

“It’s a skill polished to the point.”

“Is that so?” Qrow smirked now and leaned in but he did not pursue until Winter gave a signal proceed, which she did; she leaned in, and softly bumped the tip of her nose against his. Qrow gave a quiet chuckle and fully claimed her lips in a kiss. It was warm and molten with a hint of whiskey that made Winter’s head spin and her heartbeat, race.

The kiss deepened and wordlessly spoke of comfort and relief that they are reunited. Gently, Qrow maneuvered Winter to lay back down on the bed while he braced himself on his forearms from where he hovered over her so that he didn’t hurt her injuries. Their kiss did not break until their lungs cried out for air. They parted for a moment and gazed in each other’s eyes.

Glacial blue and crimson red.

Winter cracked a grin which Qrow returned with enthusiasm; it was always a rare joy to see the real Winter Schnee under the military façade and it’s even more of a joy for Qrow that he was one of the chosen few that Winter permitted to show her real self to. He leaned in again to kiss her.

This. He could have lost _this_ if he didn’t get to her in time back at the cliffs. Qrow rather not think about it; what mattered was here and now and right now, Winter was in his arms, alive.

Gently, the Ice Queen nudged her Hunter back and Qrow obliged and broke off the kiss. Winter carefully turned to lay on her uninjured side to make a little bit more room for Qrow to lie down on.

“Shoes and cape off.” She ordered. “Come on, time is of the essence.”

“Jeeze, what’s the rush?” Qrow groaned but obediently complied as he kicked off his shoes and unclipped his cape before he tossed it onto the visitor’s chair.

“I intent to get the most of sleep and you should to.” Winter’s eyes followed Qrow while he laid down beside her and he pulled the blanket to cover the both of them. “Could you set the alarm on your scroll for 5 AM so I can kick you out by then?”

“How long are _we_ going to stay a secret, Ice Queen?” Qrow thumbed through his scroll and set the alarm like Winter asked him to before he set the device on the nightstand beside the bed.

“For as long as we can keep it up, old man.”

“Hey.” Qrow protested. “I’m a sensitive guy; don’t call me age inappropriate nicknames.”

Winter merely laughed softly but she cuddled closer when Qrow gently pulled her towards him, careful not to disturb her injuries. One last good night kiss and sleep fell on them like a bag of bricks.

~//~//~

Qrow and Winter slept through the alarm.

“I-I thought they hated each other!” Weiss whispered frantically, her eyes wide at the sight before them. The tray of hot food and coffee that was covered with a temperature sensitive lid to keep it hot was meant for Winter and the fresh homemade food was courtesy of Lie Ren’s majestic culinary skills.

“I mean, I kindda guessed?” Ruby’s remark was more of a question. “I wasn’t sure but hey, here it is.”

“Oh, I totally guessed.” Yang nodded proudly but her voice was hushed. “Qrow’s an asshole but I know heart eyes when I see one and he’s totally into your sister, Weiss.”

“But Winter and Qrow? Seriously?!” Weiss still couldn’t believe it. “I mean, they fought in Vale!”

“We don’t really know their story, guys.” Blake said this time and she smiled at her team. “Appearance is one thing but reading between the lines is another.”

Weiss sighed but she smiled. “Well, I’ve never seen Winter sleep this peacefully before. As long as she’s happy, I am too.”

“Yeah.” Ruby smiled at Yang in agreement. “It’s about time too.”

Carefully walking to the coffee table in the small receiving area of the hospital suite, Weiss placed down the tray of food. “Come on, guys.” She smiled at her friends. “Let’s get another tray for Qrow.”

Team RWBY quietly left and closed the door behind them to leave their sleeping mentors in peace with their foreheads pressed against each other’s and their fingers lovingly intertwined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (They are tired adults. Please just let them rest and love each other.)


End file.
